skies_of_fortunafandomcom-20200215-history
Waren
Industry: Animal rearing and crafting Ruled by three families—the Joshuas, the Jagden, and the Jinshun—the sky of Waren holds trinkets and curiosities, as well as strong pockets of wild magic and the aberrations it causes. Waren has always been a rough region. That corner of the skies plays host to some of the most vicious pirates in all of the territories. Many of them fly yellow flags and sail under one of three families: the Jinshun, the Jagden, and the Joshuas. Odd twist of fate that the three most wealthy families all share a letter and a profession. In most of the free colonies, and most settlements and regions along the streams, slavery isn't seen much. Prisoners, sure. Those who pump air in massive galleys, those poor wretches who work the land on the plantations—those are common. Most were captured and tried under a Blue's blade and flag, put to work under whoever they were doing harm. There is a shell of justice. Not so in Waren. That that the region isn't without its charm. The spires of Shepstard are full of magnificent crystal caverns that supply the empire. The mountains of Algamich are a honeycomb of gravity defying forests—the trees grow perpendicular out from the ground at every angle, along the bottom of overhangs and up the sides of sheer cliffs, though with less frequency. And of course the vast spire of Waren itself, a large, softly sling dome of a plateau that's home to five settlements and the mercantile fortress of Loupgahra. It's a pleasant enough province for an Outer Rim territory. The large spires to the north hold large basins that supply a good deal of the casked water, while the small spokes of rock to the south and east hold plentiful and exotic hunting. The most dangerous part of Waren is getting to and from these places, past the many hungry airships. Capital When explorers and cartographers speak of Rockstorm, they too often describe its log house, the thick timber trees that fill in the gaps between long halls and small cabins, of the endless cedar forests that grow back as fast as they are chopped. Merchants warn that to fly low over the city, ignoring the lighthouses that mark the town’s borders among the evergreens, courts strange disaster from the trees that protect the city. Historian often speak of Rockstorm with a sad shake of the head, remembering scriptures and accounts of the King’s slaughter of the city’s leaders time and again, but they all refuse to speak of singular family that lives among the broad trunks and moss-covered boulders. Of course, a scribe may recount, the capital is ruled by the venerable three families of old, but any visitor to those needle-strewn streets set with grey stone slabs knows the truth: there are no families and peers in Rockstorm, only the family that huddles together as the rim winds ravage the barren spires. Visitor learn that there are no strangers in Rockstorm, only brothers and sisters and cousins one has yet to meet. Scholars do not know of the warmth and comfort offered freely to all who arrive lost and hungry, how every tavern has a bed ready made for one who has nowhere else to sleep, that a merchant will never offer a bargain, but will bring a poor sibling home to dine under their fur-thatched roofs. Much of made of the cold people, of their tendency to brawl and fight and feud, but little is said of what those citizens fight for, that young and old alike march proud to their ends for their true family. Rockstorm -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Major Settlements Sivala -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Luacha -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Avonpeak -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Carbasin -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Couran -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Settlements * Agad * Sivala * Kina * Haree * Archech * Shaho * Dona * Arish * Mimri * Sippo * Laho * Avonpeak * Alech * Glaneflat * Tywy * Loesy * Maera * Forme * Bresd * Tuira * Dalla * Shure * Imrud * Akkash * Lane * Luacha * Inas * Curuoe * Litae * Mare * Seti * Porthea * Abentop * Iris * Larso * Cleur * Aleri * Carcho * Kadar * Eopl * Shadre * Anyl * Watsa * Abyre * Epoch * Natho * Misho * Nunna * Sibis * War * Gaza * Aleh Soars *Munin’s Pause *Lost Hugin *Haebrock Soar *Families’ Orchard *Mountains of Algamich *Spires of Shepstard *Docqpin Roost *Soar of Cape Teal *Vulgar Hras Soar *Pale Warble Soar *Carbine Ledge Category:The Skies